The Attic
by SynthesteticFlame
Summary: zombie story


'The Attic'

I've been sitting in this attic for atelast a few months now. I think I should tell you all from the beginning.

It was February 27th when I heard about it. Over in Egypt there were millions of cases about people being bitten, eaten and killed. No, not vampires. Zombies. Go ahead and laugh. But what I'm telling you, is the truth. I have two children. Lindsey, my 14 year old girl. She has blonde hair like her father. Her eyes are bright blue. I don't know where she gets that from. Her fathers eyes are green and mine are a dark blow and brown. She is very pale, but who in England isn't? She's quite slim and sporty, I'm so proud of her. I love my little girl so much. I want to hug her and play with her hair like old times, but I can't. My little boy. James. He's 8. A young age, but he is so knowledgable and wise. He has dark brown hair. He likes it long, but it gets in his eyes easily. Every month or so, he complains. I whip out a pair of nail scissors and snip away so he can see. James has my eyes. He is very artistic. I remember once, he drew me a picture of a rose. It was so detailed. I think he was about 6. It was perfect, I still have it. I still have everything. But my family.

Somehow the zombies managed to get over to England. Children were evacuated immediately. America took them in. And started helping us out. Me and my husband found other survivers as well. I don't remember them all that well. There were an old couple, a young couple (the man was badly wounded) and a girl who looked about twenty came on her own accord. It was rumored that the zombies didn't go to the country, becuase noone lived out there. We managed to get over to the countryside from central London without any mishaps. We stayed in a big house next to a barn. The house showed no sign of life. It'd be abandoned for a while. The perfect hide away.

We'd been in our 'perfect hideaway' for a while now. We'd be rationing food since we got there. And now there was barely any food left. We were arguing about it at breakfast. The was a bang at the door. I heard a childs cry behind it. My motherly instincts kicked in and I went to let the child in. My husband, Rob, stopped me. Could he not hear the pleading screamsof the child? "ROB! It's a child!" I screamed at him struggling to free myself from his clutch. The pleas of the child became more desperate. As did I. I managed to free myself from Rob's firm clutch. I unbolted the door and let the boy in. He ran into my arms. The little boy's tears ran freely down his face and stained my shirt. I remember that he kept reapeating "They're coming," I didn't realise whatb he meant until I heard the familiar cries of the infected. There were thousands, running for us.

Rob grasped me and tried to pull me away from the boy and upstairs. The boy reminded me of my James. I picked the boy up and ran up the stairs, Rob pulling me. Rob pulled me into the master bedroom and slammed the door behind. We started to barracade the door. My heart skipped a beat when I heard a deathly slam against the door. I pressed my body weight against the barracade, praying that they'd get bored and leave us. A bloody hand struck through the door. I screamed. I could feel the door breaking. I cradled the crying boy and looked for somewhere to hide. The door moved a few inches. The disfigured bodies started to struggle thorugh. Rob's eyes widened, and he backed away toward the window. Rob jumped out. I ran to the window, shocked. I saw Rob looking up at the window, he was going to run and leave me here to die. The Bastard! The coward! How dare he! I kept screaming at Rob for him to come back and help us. He gave me a sorrowful look and ran over the hill. Part of me hoped he would come back. The voice inside mry head knew better. Rob wasn't the man I fell in love with. The next thing I knew, bloody cold arms were wrapped around my waist and teeth sunk into my neck.

I woke up on the floor. I was completely dazed by what had happened. It felt like a dream. I looked around the room. Blood splattered on the cream walls confirmed that this was no dream. It was a living nightmare. I didn't feel any different. Should I? Memories of Rob running away sprang to mind. It made my blood boil. I hope they got him. I was now part of 'they' as well.

I'm now sitting in the attic of my old house. I have all the pictures of me and the kids. I miss them so much. I closed my eyes. In the distance, I could hear a mlotorbike. This part of London had been closed off. I heard it getting closer and closer. It stopped outside the house. Quietly I crept around the attic and found somewhere to hide. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming up to the attic. Please don't let them find me. Please...

"Mum?" asked a nervous scared boy. James. My heart fluttered I cradled him in a desperate embrace. "Mum you're hurting me," he cried. He blood smelled so sweet. My mouth started to water. I snapped myself out of it. "James?" I heard a voice screech. My little James was ripped from my arms. I looked up, and saw a tall girl, with a brick in her hand. She was standing protectively infront of her brother. "Lindsey?" I asked and stood up to hug her. She lifted the brick, threatening to hit me with it if I came closer. "Lindsey! It's Mum!" James cried. Lindsey looked me up and down. "Not anymore," she spat bitterly. Sirens screeched from outside. Lindsey pushed James in the direction of the exit. I sat back in my hiding place and rocked back anf forth. My won children had turned against me. They were turning me in. I'd be killed. I looked up and saw barrells of guns pointed at me. I blacked out.

I was kept under survalience for a while. Rob came in to see me a few times. He never said anything. I knew after using me as their personal guinea pig, they were going to kill me.

Rob came in again. I was strapped down to a hospital bed. I felt too weak to opean my eyes. I knew it was; his footsteps were heavier, he always paced and didn't prod me straight away. Rob came closer and leant over me. I kept my eyes shut. "Linda.." he whispered. I felt his hand tounch me. my eyes snapped open and I flinched from his touch. Tears creeped down Rob's cheek. Rob stroked my hair, "Linda, I'm so sorry," he murmured, more tears forming. "But you have to undertand," he whispered. "Linda" he swallowed. "I love you," he said wiping away his tears. Slowly he leaned in and kissed my pale cracked lips. Rob deepened the kiss and parted my lips. I wasn't going to let Rob win. Passionately, I kissed him back. I pulled at his bottom lip. As hard as I could I bit down on his lip. I felt him struggle to pull away. I bit down harder. I could hear him fumbling around on the operationg table. Then a sharp dagger pierced my skin into my flesh. I let go, laughing mocking him. He was going to change. Right before my eyes. I was going to win. Serve him right. Rob stood up, blood dripping from his lips. He growled and glared at me. He ran at me and sunk his teeth into me, pulling chunks of my skin away. He was the monster. Not I.


End file.
